


The Grand Prize

by estriel



Series: Inktober Insanity 2019 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: It is the quiet moments they steal away for themselves, however, that Javi likes the best. And as far as he can tell, Yuzu does, too.





	The Grand Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fluffy thing as a bribe for MsDaring to draw Yuzu with long hair for me. She drew me several, so mission accomplished. <3 Thank you, MsDaring, you are the best!

Beijing is a thunderous affair, a hubbub of emotions running high, the air charged and loud, a firecracker ready to burst. The excitement is almost palpable, as it should be for the grand affair of an Olympic Games.

It is the quiet moments they steal away for themselves, however, that Javi likes the best. And as far as he can tell, Yuzu does, too – and he  _ can  _ tell now, familiar with reading Yuzu after all these years, closely acquainted with his mannerisms, tics and expressions.

There is a mellowness about Yuzu now, a composure, a hushed intensity that is quite the opposite of how he used to be when he was younger.. A regal quality, almost, an assuredness that befits his position as double Olympic champion looking for a third and final repeat.

And yet, when Yuzu leans back against him, sitting in the V of Javi’s legs as they cozy up on the bed, he is warmer and more open than Javi has ever seen him. He threads his fingers into Yuzu’s hair – reaching past his jaw now, wispy and smooth – and combs through it from scalp to tip, letting it fall back against Yuzu’s nape. Yuzu humms contentedly, soft and relaxed in the circle of Javi’s arms, as if he didn’t have a free skate to get through tomorrow.

Yuzu tips his head back, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Javi kisses him, just a gentle brush of mouth on mouth, all warm breath and a tingle along Javi’s nerve-endings. He lets his lips ghost across Yuzu’s cheekbone, along his jaw, finds the pair of freckles there and greets them like the familiar friends they are. He swipes Yuzu’s hair to the side and leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, smiling at the goose bumps springing into life under his ministrations.

He stops there, smooths his palms over the muscles of Yuzu’s shoulders, then envelops him in a tighter hug, tucking his chin over one shoulder, his stubble against Yuzu’s smoother cheek.

“You scratch,” Yuzu comments with a smile in his voice. He reaches for Javi’s hands where they are resting on his chest, entwines their fingers.

“I’ll gladly scratch you in other places, too,” Javi deadpans, then laughs when Yuzu snorts and slaps him on the thigh.

“After I win,” Yuzu reminds him, but at the same time cruelly wiggles his butt, putting rather sweet pressure against Javi’s half-hard length.

“After you win,” Javi agrees, and lets his hand stray lower, cupping Yuzu through his pajama pants, just a teasing squeeze before he lets go again.

“You’re bad,” Yuzu whines, then sobers up, an uncharacteristic quiver in his voice. “What if I don’t win?” he asks quietly, and Javi aches with him, for him. He wraps his arms around Yuzu’s chest once again.

“You’re the best, Yuzu,” he says, and kisses the tip of Yuzu’s ear. “You will win.”

Yuzu’s inhale is a little too sharp, so Javi quickly adds: “I love you no matter what, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Yuzu says, exhaling. He tilts his head back once again and rests it on Javi’s shoulder. His eyes are dark and inscrutable as he looks up at Javi. Javi sees the faintest lines that have begun to collect around Yuzu’s eyes, from tension and smiles, from struggle and triumph. Javi has been there for all of it, and intends to be there for all the rest, too.

“Then you know you’ve already won the best prize,” he jokes. When Yuzu bursts out laughing, Javi knows he has accomplished the mission: keeping Yuzu distracted and light-hearted has always been his thing, his unique skill ever since they started training together. 

He wraps a strand of Yuzu’s hair around his finger, then lets it slide off again, smiling at the silky tickle of it. Then he leans to the side, reaching under his pillow. He had meant to keep this for later, for  _ after _ , but…

“You get gold either way, win or lose,” he says, and when Yuzu turns to him more fully, twisting to face him, all puzzled expression and drawn eyebrows, Javi smiles… and holds up the small box, clicking it open to reveal the ring within. “White gold,” he clarifies, mouth suddenly dry, his heart jumping inside his chest. “Will you have it?”

Yuzu stares at him for a second, blinking rapidly. “I never say no to gold,” he then says, voice hitching. “I always say yes to you,” Yuzu ads and he holds out his hand.

It is no grand affair, no crackling in the air, no loud cheers. Not like the Olympics at all. But when he slides the ring onto Yuzu’s finger and leans in to kiss him, Javi feels like he has won a thousand medals.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Want to scream about MsDaring's art like I do? Head to the comment section. ;)  
PS: The proposal was completely unplanned, it just _happened_ \- Javi doing what he wants once again.


End file.
